


「如果声音记得」05.大结局

by Natsukistark



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsukistark/pseuds/Natsukistark





	「如果声音记得」05.大结局

枪声响起的时候，他正留下自己最后一个诀别的吻。  
　　  
Peter窝在Tony的怀里。这是他们第一个全无保留的拥抱，可能也是最后一个，Tony想着。  
“我觉得我想好了，”Peter睁开眼睛，“我们逃跑吧。”  
Peter的眼角里像是藏了刚结束冬眠的飞鸟，连语气都掩不住对自由的渴望。  
Tony没有说话，他的手指在Peter的背后把玩着一揸黑色的布条，它之前被用来绑住他的眼睛，后来又换到了少校的手腕上。  
“这个镇子外围缺口很多，我的人手并不足以把看守住每一个地方可以出入的地方，主要看守的位置都在西南，我们可以从北边出去然后转到南方没有战争的地方，再往国外走……”  
“那你婶婶怎么办？”Tony打断他。  
“我的好朋友在后方工作，我可以给他拍一份电报，让他马上把我婶婶送走然后我们再汇合……”接着Peter完美的计划被Tony第二次不留情的打断。  
“你做这种打算我丝毫不意外，但是很可惜，我不同意。”Tony亲了亲Peter的额头，“我就知道当我们的关系再进一步之后，你会说出这种话，简直像求婚一样。”  
“那你就把它当做求婚好了，你要拒绝我吗？”Peter紧紧的抱着他，每一字一句都吐息在他的心上。  
“时机太差了，我现在已经几乎失去了一切，而我不能再害你也跟我一样。”  
“我是自愿的。”Peter从他的怀抱逃离出来。  
“我跟你一样。”Tony的脸对着他的方向，他微微皱眉认真的样子像是在宣誓：“我也愿意为你献出我的生命，为了你的一生。”  
他先在Peter的手背留下一吻，接着满是胡茬的脸托在少校的手心，“因为你是我仅剩的宝物了，请你善待他。”  
“所以你拒绝了我的求婚。”穿上衣服的少校说，“我可能会恨你的。”  
“我只要你活着，而且要活的很好。”  
Tony的笑容带着一丝决然的破碎，少校感觉自己面对的不是自己的爱人，而是即将奔赴战场的敢死队员——这种想法实在让他糟透了。  
“没有你，我一点也不好。”Peter起身别好裤腰带最后一个纽扣，把自己的配枪塞进了Tony的手中，强制男人遵从他的选择。  
Tony用指纹感受那把手枪的型号与温度，他叹息出声。  
“无论怎么样，我们都要试一试，对吗？”似乎是为了安慰少校，“最坏也不过是死一次而已，我并不介意，但是你……”  
“我不介意，我当然不，而且你明知故问。”  
Tony站起来，凭借模糊的感光去揽他，却只是碰到他耳际，于是双臂放下来。  
天亮了吗？Peter听见男人问他。  
外头突然传来撤退的命令，空袭的警报刚在小镇的上空回荡了五秒就被突然突然掐断，不会有人再注意到这个引起小骚动的俘虏。各路指挥官和炮兵、装甲兵拎着仅剩的行李，开着几辆满是弹孔的卡车，向更加不堪一击的腹地驶去。  
天还会亮吗？  
黑压压的人影和廉价军靴，几个随行的军医中的女护士也许从没见过战争前线，此时无措地哭起来，平时与她们打情骂俏的炊事兵却全然顾不上安慰。死亡是很残酷的，人性并不都有舍生取义的一面。  
而Peter将黑色的布带紧紧缠在两个人手上，似乎连死亡也不能将他们分离。  
军装，罐头，水壶，全都塞在一个行军包里，少校带着他的逃犯，混在战前仓皇失措的人群中间，偷了一张死去士兵的身份证明，插进男人的大衣内侧。  
离开安全区域前，Peter一只手胡乱按住Tony的脖子，小声问他，“无论你怎么回答，我都会尽力带你逃走，我就是想知道……”  
“Tony Stark，A军指挥官，34岁，未婚，无犯罪前科，如果你是想问我爱不爱你，我不擅长电影表演……”哑着声音，Tony低下头闭上眼睛，用手指按了按少校的嘴唇，用尽全力吻了上去，以至于松开的时候，两个人都尝到了浓郁的血腥味，根本分不清是谁的血。  
远方枪声响起，疼痛清晰，难以忘怀。  
他们匍匐在一辆车子后面，Peter告诉他，左边是列车站，右边是运送伤员和后勤的火车，他们只要挤上那辆火车，就是一只脚踏进了家门。  
“好的，少校，”Tony故作轻松，“听候差遣。”  
隔着铁板，似乎突然有什么巨型甲虫飞过头顶，一片嗡嗡的声音，越来越近，把话语声都扯得细碎模糊。  
“那是什么？”Tony揉了揉眼睛，恨不得立刻就能看见，随即抓紧了男孩的手，“那是什么，Peter，那个声音？”  
“声音？我没听见，”Peter心虚地偏过头，拽起男人立刻狂奔起来，“飞机而已！”  
他喊着。  
轰鸣逐渐平息下来。  
远处一声炸响，人群的尖叫和痛呼都蜂涌到耳朵里。  
“这是什么？新年焰火？”  
“我们的飞机，我不知道，大概坠机了吧。”  
“骗子，”男人笑了一声。  
他们跑得太快了。  
列车站里很快摩肩接踵，所有人都喊叫奔逃，几个伤兵被人用东西裹着抬过来，嘴里不知道说的什么，布单上的血蹭在了Peter手上。  
“走，走，快走！”灰尘和沙子糊了满脸，Peter拼命向前挤着，他知道自己胸前的军衔徽章全掉了，散在地上，叮当脆响，身后还有一个士兵抱怨着什么扎进了他的皮鞋。  
“少校！少校！”几个士兵冲上来，在混乱中抓住了军官的胳膊，“走这边！这边有个专列！”  
看着人满为患的伤病列车，Peter点了点头，回过身去，“那我们换个计划……“  
他的话没说完，就被几个手脚麻利的士兵拽到了特快专列上，年轻的男孩们为方才的惊险长吁一口气，随后检查起自己的行装是不是还都在身边。  
Peter眼神定在窗外。  
他手上沾着泥土与伤员的血，黑色的布料渗透出淡淡的灰白色来，一端在他手腕上漂亮地打了一个行军结。  
而另一头空荡荡的，什么也不剩。

 

列车空荡荡的，这是年末从北边归程的最后一班，十几列车厢连四分之一都没有坐满，此时的餐车只有他一个人，三点到四点的尴尬时间，错过了下午茶而没到晚饭。阳光的热度一丝一丝从身上剥离，在餐车开始供应暖气的时候，男人终于读完了最后一页书。  
列车员送来了一杯温度刚好的伯爵茶。  
“我没有点这个。”他说。  
“送给您，先生。”列车员笑出七分的礼貌加三分的温暖，“天气太冷了，您看起来需要暖和的东西。”  
他接下了别人的好意，哪怕他平时不喝这个，十分自然地端起来抿了一口。  
“味道很不错。”  
白瓷的茶杯捂在手心，微烫，而他躯壳之下却快凉透了。  
他的最后一次尝试，无疾而终。无数次的失望过后，终于踏上了归途。  
Tony Stark在这一天终于承认，他丢失了母亲的戒指，和自己的心。  
他特意坐在了背对行驶方向的座位，脸一直对着窗外他离开的方向。人总是这样，一边告诉自己该放弃了，一边不死心的徒劳挣扎。  
他在Peter的国家找了五年。  
战争是在他们失散后半年结束的，每个人活的都看不见天堂，有人在逃，有人在追。Tony待的小镇被A国占领，士兵在废墟的角落意外找到了频死的参谋长，半天的时间他被送上了直升机，落地时手术室都为他准备完毕。  
与他大脑里的淤血相比，其他的伤口都可以忽略不计。他挺过了两次开颅手术，等到他再次直视光明的时候，战争已经步入尾声。  
“一切都快结束了。”Banner医生松出一口气，虽然他并没有奔赴前线，但每一次呼吸却好似能闻到铁锈般的血腥。  
Tony摇摇头：“或许早该结束了，或许不该开始——但是既然已经发生了，某一方面我还要感谢这场战争，另一方面我依旧痛恨它。”  
“因为他助你找到了毕生挚爱，又让你弄丢了他？”  
“即使没有发生战争，我觉得我们也会注定相遇。”  
Tony很喜欢跟Banner交谈，这位医生救了他的命，声音总是沉稳而平和，在其他的领域也意外的跟他聊得来，他甚至分享了跟Peter相遇的一切——尽管他看不见，他仍然觉得Banner可能在一半的时候就睡过去了。  
Banner把一份文件放在他的床头：“这是你的，既然你能看见了，我就不给你读了。”  
文件有两份，一份是Tony被救回地点的战地记录，另一份是邻国官方伤亡名单。  
“祝你得到想要的结果。”Banner在离开前说。  
病房的门被关上了，文件被他拿在手里，深吸了一口气，翻开了纸板的封面。  
Tony的眼睛还有些看不清，他下意识伸出手揉了揉眼角。  
——你的眼睛那么好看，  
他听见。  
——你一定要好起来啊。  
他闭上了眼睛。  
窗外下着雨，Tony赤脚下床，他大腿上的伤还没有好全，拖着腿到窗前拉上了窗帘，以此来打消自己的忐忑。他又给自己倒了一杯水。  
已经注定的东西，怕什么呢。他想着。  
水杯又被他放回桌子上。  
纸张清楚的在他面前，文字变成了奔腾的海市蜃楼，描绘的每一个场景都在面前播放，虽然他没有用自己的双眼见过，但是有个声音一直在补足他的视野。  
x月x日，某小镇执行轰炸。x时左右结束镇内任务，摧毁镇内主要干道；x时结束铁路阻断任务，成功阻止敌军火车逃离。x时，我军x团进入小镇，营救A军参谋长Tony Stark。  
敌军俘虏共计XX名，我方伤亡xx名，名单如下……  
……  
铁路阻断，Tony眼角一跳。他想起了Peter最后跟他说的计划，混上后勤的火车，远走高飞。那辆火车上载满了伤员，车顶的吊灯投射出失去生气的昏暗，灯光照亮每个人身上的血色，而中间有一位少校——只有这位少校，并不对即将前往的避难处有任何期望，他戴着银灰色戒指的手里攥紧一根黑色布带，他看的是远方。  
布带燃烧起来，被铁皮的碎片截成两段，被烟燎出斑驳的伤痕，被鲜血淋上恐惧的气息。  
那年轻又带着期曦的声音给他编织了一片伊甸园，被印刷的黑体字击成没有灰烬的废墟。Tony按住自己的心脏，有一瞬间那里不会跳了。  
报告被最后三秒的勇气揉成一团，他颤抖的翻开了第二份报告。  
原来，还是会怕。  
伤亡名单比第一份报告厚的多，Tony直接按照军衔找到少校，Peter的名字赫然在上。  
Peter Parker-少校军衔-下落不明。  
一瞬间他不知道这算不算好消息了。  
额头的伤留了疤，Banner说这是因为当初给他缝针的护士手法太过差劲。Tony扯出一秒的笑容，说那个护士不止是手法差，唱歌也异常的折磨人。抬手摸了摸沟壑般的伤痕，这居然是Peter留给他唯一的纪念。  
战争还没来得及完全落幕，Tony就向军方提交了退伍报告，他态度很坚决，而没有人敢强硬的阻拦他，毕竟军区一半以上的武器都印着“Stark”的标志。  
“就说我病退。”他这么跟别人说，“实在不行请长假也可以，反正之后我不回来了。”  
Banner知道他想去干什么：“你要去找他了？”  
Tony对他笑的坦诚。  
“看来你得到的是好消息。”  
“谈不上，只能说还有一线希望，足够我去尝试了。”  
他在前线的最后一个小镇被拦住了。  
车站前的士兵端着枪贴在胸前，灵魂干涸的裂出口子。小镇上几乎没有人，他们对Tony要去邻国的行为表现出了极大的抗拒。  
“这可不是个好主意，先生。”领头的队长打了隐秘的手势，几个困顿的士兵顿时打起精神靠过来，隐隐将Tony圈在中间。  
这是把我当卧底了。Tony无奈的发出一声鼻音。  
他把手插进兜里的一瞬间气氛崩成一根弦，Tony露出一个尽可能和善的微笑，然后慢慢的掏出了自己的军官证。队长接过，在分辨完证件的真伪后顿时双脚后跟一靠，敬了一个标准的军礼。  
“为你的警觉而骄傲，士兵。”Tony抽回自己的证件，“现在我可以过去了么。”  
“抱歉长官，这是最高领导人的命令，即使是您这个级别，我也无法让您通过。”队长有些紧张，“就算您从这走出去，镇子外围还驻扎着三个团，他们也不会放行的。而且现在对面的情形很差，并不是过去的好时机。”  
Tony颔首，转身走上了来时的路。  
他直接回到了军部，动用了所有的人脉资源运作，将两国停战协议的扯皮时间足足缩短了数月，在宣布战争状态解除的那天清晨，感觉天比平时亮的早了一些。  
无数人都应该感谢他。当他在会议现场的角落看着双方在纸张上落下了笔尖，他习惯性的用指尖摸了摸额角的伤疤。  
这是为他做的，为了那个厌恶战争的男孩。  
再次进入这个小镇，与上次截然不同。Tony微微踮起脚，车站前人山人海的望不见尽头——他们都是要回家的人。  
母亲抱着孩子，丈夫拎着行李，老人拄着自己的儿女，学生抓紧书包带。他们是被战争拦截了许久的邻国人。  
Peter，你也回家了吗？

 

虽然双方是签署协议结束战争，但邻国仍然是公认的战败方，被战争侵蚀的要比A国严重的多，连最基本的战后重建都显得力不从心。  
Tony先去了他与Peter失散的小镇。  
就是这里啊，Tony从列车上下来便停下了脚步，空气沉重地压的他抬不起腿来。  
他跟Peter暂住的小楼是小镇里唯一一栋超过了三层的建筑，现在只剩下半片残垣，连一丝怀念的感伤都挥发在焦黑的墙角。  
脚边的砖块被他轻轻踢开，他顺势放弃了捡起来留纪念的想法。他前半生都跟怀旧这个词没有半分关系，现在却连小镇带着荒凉的气息都小心翼翼的吸进肺里。  
Tony从这离开了，他走时绕到了镇外的铁路，没有见到报告中被炸毁的火车残骸，但是新修铁路的四周依然留着没有生气的伤痕。  
这个国家的人对A国人十分不友好，Tony隐瞒了自己的身份，走遍了每一个经历过战火的城市。他随身的行李箱装着替换衣物和现金，以及一把防身的手枪，跟Peter当初塞给他的那把随身配枪一样的型号。  
黄昏的时候Tony停下了脚步，他坐在了一个没被完全毁坏的喷泉边，孩童样的天使雕塑失去了半个翅膀，脚下是干枯的水草。最后的光线将影子拉成模糊的界限，一个年轻的男孩子从喷泉的另一侧走过，他的影子落在Tony的脚边。Tony呼吸一顿，他迅速的转过头，男孩已经走过去，他的头发是浅金色的。  
不是他。Tony收起不知第几次失落，他清楚的记得Peter跟他说过，他是棕色的卷发。  
Tony回家了，那是他这些年最后一次回去。他收拾好行装，将家里的事情都托付给值得信任的朋友，然后开始了深入邻国的旅程，A国再没有人知道他的行踪。

“你认识一个叫Peter Parker的吗，年纪不大，参过军，棕色头发，戴着一枚银灰色的戒指。”

他走过桦树，樟树和梧桐，槐树和银杏。  
有学校和美味三明治的地区数不胜数，有几次他觉得自己快找到了，然而开门时却见到一张陌生的脸。  
他走过山路，林间和溪水，农田和丘壑。  
头发长了一些，盖住了额头的伤疤。  
Parker这个姓氏太过常见，Peter这个名字也遍地都是。  
他不知疲倦的走了太远，铁路的列车号比列车员记得都要熟了，哪里的酒好喝张口就来，其次就是那家的三明治好吃。  
又是一个秋天，挣脱了树枝的落叶飘在他的肩头。就在这一瞬间， 他忽然累了。

“不好意思，我认错了。”

道两旁的树一夜之间变得光秃秃的，树叶不知道被风带到了那个角落，他跟着深秋孤寂的尾巴，买了回程的车票。列车的起始站在最北边，Tony在这里上车，它将横穿整个国家最后在与A国相邻的小镇结束旅程。  
一路上经过许多他去过的城市，在途经小站的时候他不再有力气走下车进行短暂的找寻。  
他像是用五年时间才从失去Peter的现实里醒来，或许他爱的人早已经随着那份文件里冰冷的描述从这个世界消失了。  
今天晚上是他在列车上度过的最后一晚，明天旅途结束，他将回到自己的国家，终生不会再踏足这里。  
他闭上了眼，心挖空了一块，留在了这次旅途中。  
Tony早上醒的很早，列车在前进中摇摇晃晃，他清醒了一下，从枕头旁拿起手表。  
还有三个小时，他就要下车了。  
他谢绝了列车员请他去餐车吃早餐的好意，斜靠在窗上。外面的景色凝成斑斓的线，看久了觉得哪个地方都一样，他犹如在原地打转。  
列车开始减速了，Tony拎着他的箱子在通道口等待下车。间隙他点燃了一根烟，顺便跟相处几天的列车员道别。  
“祝您一切顺利。”  
Tony点点头：“你也是。”  
这座小城与他几年前来的时候相比变换很大。战争前这里就是两国间的交通枢纽，重建后比之前更加的繁华，放眼望去街边满是饭店和出售纪念品的摊位，临近年关来回奔波的人也比以往更多。Tony看好了自己的钱包，穿过人群向广场另一半的售票点缓缓走去。  
前面有点吵闹，一群小孩子跟着一个大人身边叽叽喳喳，那人带着孩子们包围了卖氢气球的摊位。氢气球还是个稀罕的玩意儿，那人被气球挡的严实，买了一大把缠在手上，给每个孩子都分上一个。  
Tony不动声色的皱了皱眉，他低着头从孩子们的外围走过。  
突然吵闹的声音惊醒了每个人都目光，Tony也回头去看，只见剩的氢气球一下子全飞上了天，孩子尖叫着蹦着去够越来越高的绳端，而松开气球的人却毫无动静的站着。  
气球全都飞走了，露出了那人的模样。  
棕色的卷发梳到后面，瞪着圆圆的眼睛死盯着Tony，眼里犹如千万吨海水反复冲撞，搅得天翻地覆魂飞魄散。  
不会吧。Tony默念出声。  
Tony看向他的手，然而却看见一副手套，不过那副手套马上被摘了下去，左手稍细的中指根，戴着一枚银灰色的戒指。  
说话。  
Tony在心里催促他。  
你快说话。  
“你……”对方哽咽了一下，“你的眼睛好了吗？”  
Tony只来得及想，真糟糕，我还穿着昨天的衬衣。  
行李被扔在了地上，他冲上去抱住了他唯一的宝物。  
“Tony……Tony……” Peter脸埋在他的脖颈，终于哭出声来。  
从森林相遇的那一天，从亲吻的那一次，从相通的那一刻，从遗失的那一瞬——  
天终于亮了。  
“我找了你好久……”Peter哭着说。  
我也是。Tony在心里回应，他不愿出声打断Peter断断续续的哭腔，每一声都是魂牵梦绕的终点。  
战争的残酷远去，伤口的疼痛远去，五年的徒劳远去，Tony那颗分碎在路途上的心在Peter的身上重新凝聚。  
如果声音记得，这一切的一切，只有声音记得。


End file.
